Spoonatic Boss Status Types
This is about different Status Types for Spoonatic Bosses. Note: If you are a Spectator, try keeping distance from these, because even the weakest of them can kill Spectators. Types Tough Spoon: They are the Weakest of the Spoons. Despite being the weakest, you may need a heavy build ship to take on one. They have a Power Level of 1000 or lower. Their damage cap is 50% of their full HP. Bosses: Elusive, Coke Doblons, Satan Claws, COKE 84, Pink Sheep YT and T A R G E T. Brutal Spoon: More Powerful than Tough Spoons. They have a Power Level between 1000 and 2000. Their damage cap is 50% of their full HP. Bosses: Rahovart, Asmodeus, VOID SPOON, Dorito King, Wall Of Death and The Corner. Greater Spoon: More Powerful than Brutal Spoons. These ones now Disconnect enemies when they kill the enemies. They have a Power Level between 2000 and 150000. Their damage cap is 25% of their full HP. Bosses: Obsi-Die-An, Inventory, Windows XP, SS Windows, SS Fanta and Purple Power. Ultra Spoon: More Powerful than Greater Spoons. Have the Kill-Disconnection feature like the previous status. Also, these ones randomly disconnect Spectators when close to each other, leaving the message: "You've been kicked for cheating". They have a Power Level between 160000 and 1000000. Their damage cap is 25% of their full HP. Bosses: The Giant Spoon Of Doom, Black Star, pURPLE sHEP and BALL PIG. Mega Spoon: Even More Powerful than Ultra Spoons. Like the Greater and Ultra Spoons, Giga Spoons disconnect enemies when they have killed the enemies. They have a Power Level between 12000000 to 1000000000. Their damage cap is 10% of their full HP. Bosses: Green Sheep 4928182412, The Ultimate Coke Zero X Hyper Spoon: Stronger than the Mega Spoons. All Abilities from the Weaker tiers will count for this Spoon Tier too. Their damage cap is 10% of their full HP. Bosses: The Raiko, The Roc, Fork 92, The Verdant Spoon 484222244442222484, The Verdant Spoon 47074047074, The Verdant Spoon 333666999666333. Giga Spoon: A lot more powerful than Hyper Spoons. All features from all the Weaker Status types are also applied to these ones. They are NOT Spoonatic. They have a Power Level of between 1000000000000 to 1000000000000000000000. Their damage cap is 10% of their full HP. Bosses: SS Sock OverPenis: These are OverPenis Beings, have a Power Level of OverPenis. Like Greater, Ultra and Giga Spoons, OverPeni'''s Beings disconnect enemies when the enemies are killed by Bosses in this status. '''OverPenis Beings are also even more Powerful than Gods and Omniverse Beings. They have HPs divided by 0 TWICE! Like the Mega Spoons and Giga Spoons, they can kill Spectators. Technically this status is NOT Spoonatic. Their damage cap is 5% of their full HP. Bosses: [[The Ultimate Conba|'The Ultimate Conba']]. OVERGIGASPOONATICALITATION: One of the most powerful things ever! They can even beat the OverPenis Beings! Immune to everything EXCEPT Ultima Bullets and even the power to do something with real-life stuff even when in-game. They have a power level of OVERGIGASPOONATICALITATION and have a Health pool that is Quadruply divided by zero! Might sound Spoonatic, but is truly NOT Spoonatic (just like the OverPenis Beings). They Override Other's Immunes and override the Can't Be Immune attacks. Their damage cap is 2% of their full HP. Bosses: The Giga Verdant OverPenis Spoon Queen of Antivirus, The Ultra Azure OverPenis Fork King of Antivirus. UNIDENTIFIED URANUS ZERO: Literally a LOT more powerful than the OVERGIGASPOONATICALITATION Bosses. They are actually NOT Spoons. Their damage cap is 1% of their full HP. Bosses: The Royal Fork, The Phosphorescent Spoon. N O T H I N G: These are the ultimate Final Bosses ever! Their damage cap is 0.001% of their full HP. Bosses: T H E S P O O N O F T H E N O T H I N G. Trivia * It is similar to the Status types of the Titan from the Titan Files Mod, but this one has 11. * 7 of them are Spoonatic, but the 4 strongest ones are technically and truly NOT!!! Category:Ideas of the Spoons Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas